


Steven, shut up and get some therapy

by GlaszWing



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, Minor Character(s), My First AO3 Post, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Steven is wormy boi, Tags Are Fun, Violence, Wormy boi theory, su:f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaszWing/pseuds/GlaszWing
Summary: {{DISCOnTINUED}}Steven, after waking from a nightmare, proceeds to flee his house after finding a purple mark has spread up his arm. Alerting the gem in the kitchen. Causing them to follow him out.What will they find? We shall see.Will Steven get some therapy?? Probably!___Ok, so I haven't seen many Steven Corruption fanfics. THere are some. But I kinda wanted to make a long one. SO... YUm
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Echo's

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: "Have you gotten therapy?"  
> Steven: "No..?"  
> Fandom: *Violently shoves him into a Therapist office*
> 
> \- - -  
> There most likely wont be a scheduled, it'll just be oh ok, I uploaded. SOrry

Steven was running, but he couldn’t remember what or why he just was. His bare feet heat a muddy puddle, his feet adorned with white thorn like claws. Ripples of pain rolled down his back like water droplets hitting a pool of water, but in reality rain was pouring down. His black tee clinging to his skin like glue. 

After he finally stopped running, by tripping and rolling down hill. His jacket, which was loosely attached to his waist, snagged on a root as he rolled down hill. Dirt and mud now clinging to his skin, the cold air nipping and snapping at him like a retaliating animal. His mind flashes as he blinked, revealing a white butterfly resting on a branch before vanishing after he hit the muddy ground.

All audio seemed to be muddled, creaking and fuzzy. Before it all came back with a loud boom of thunder, the white electric light flashing across his skin. Revealing purple blotches like ink in water and rose like thorns across his deforming body ripping through his clothing, scarlet blood dripping down his face from the white thorns growing from his scalp. His body spammed when he coughed up blood. He could feel the painful growths on his gums. The crystalline tusks poked out of his lips, blood dripping down them.

Pain cascaded down Steven’s body as he writhed in pain, crawling toward a nearby tree for shade from the heavy, cold rain pelting already screaming skin. His head felt like a tornado of thoughts, mixed with an earthquake of pain. Swallowing all of his thoughts into  
darkness, replacing them with fuzzy images, unbridled pain. His eyes clenched shut.

His gem flashing a bright pink, like a warning. He clutched his head, tightly rolling into a fetal position. Rain pouring heavily around him as another loud scream was blocked by lighting, muting out the garbled, rough, scratchy, animalistic screaming.  
Steven’s brain connected something though, the faint sounds of paw steps and the dulled colour of pink fur. Lion, Stevens head whispered, but everything else screamed in fear. Yelling for him to run, to scream! To try and get away, to hide in a small hole and never come back out. But he didn’t move.

Steven screamed as his brain became fuzzy, pure pain just slammed into his body as a small tingly feeling ran down his back, some of the outside pain eased but it was still there as the soft body of Lion rested by Steven. Protecting the boy from the intensity of the heavy rain, which was getting way heavier by this point. Lion’s large mane covered the teenager, whose body was rippling, and tearing. Just like his mind. The boy's vision filled with his past. Reflecting like a distorted mirror. Unaware that his body was unfamiliar to itself. The last thing he saw before black, was a white butterfly.

\- - - -

Connie woke up from a flash of lightning. She was on break from school, so she was back at her home in beach city. She turned to look at her phone. 

1:02 am

Sighing she got up, changed and went downstairs. Carrying her phone with her. Looking out the window she heard shudders and heavy patterning across the windows, rain.

“Geez, it’s coming down hard…” Connie said to herself, glancing outside the large window. "Wonder how Stevens doing..." Continuing to walk to the kitchen to make some food. She opened the cupboard, which creaked. And pulled out Peanut butter and jam. Then bread. Shutting the cupboard.  
Connie was about to bite into a jam and peanut butter sandwich, before being disrupted by a light hum from her pocket. Glancing at the clock 

1:15 am  
‘who would call at this hour…?’ she pulled out her phone and instantly recognized Pearls number. 

Instantly answering she moved her phone away from her ear because it was so loud, was met with panicked shouts, and heavy rainfall. Blocking out the faint sound of Pearls voice. She lifted her phone up to her ear, listening to what she could. Something about Steve Running away. She continued to listen to what she could hear before the line went mute, but after checking her messages, she found a map with a ping. Pearl’s phone location. 

Connie ran into her room, sandwich in her mouth and shoved in her duffel before finding her sword and jacket. Grabbing a headlamp she ran out the door. Locking her parents door on the way out. Lightning illuminating the entire neighborhood. Stray loose tree limbs and leaves scattered through the streets.

Connie ran toward the signal that Pearl had sent her, leaving them in the middle of the forest. Running through the rain she reached the front of the forest, seeing some muddy footsteps. And some frantic, almost animalistic ones. Lighting screamed in her ears as she ran forwards into the forest. 

Eventually she reached the Lightning flashing in the sky, illuminating footsteps, then eventually five humanoid forms. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet obviously. But Lapis and Peridot? Odd. One of the shapes took off, recognizing it as Lapis as lightning flashed in the sky. Illuminating the blue shape of the gem.

“Hey guys!” The shapes instantly turned, then ran over. Garnet was about to speak but Pearls panicking overruled the leader's voice.

“Connie! Thank goodness you're here! Steven had a panic attack and started freaking out, then his gem started flashing, and he busted through his balcony door and ran off! We can’t find him!” Pearl screamed shrill fully. Looking like she was about to pass out as she knelt down with Amethyst patting her back. Peridot was looking panicked as she looked at the ground and what looked to be footprints.

“Pearl, calm down. Freaking out won’t help us find Steven.” Garnet comforted before standing, and looking at Connie. “Connie, we need you to go with Peridot. She has been following Stevens tracks.” Connie nodded with a slight ‘yah’. Walking toward the green gem. Who was scanning some non humanoid tracks and mumbling.

“Peridot, why are you scanning those tracks? Aren’t we looking for Stevens?” Peridot stopped and looked at Connie. 

“These are Stevens. He must have lost his shoes, or Lion must have found him or it's just the rain. If you look, they still look humanoid, just… slightly sharper.” Connie sighed, and tightened her jacket as rain poured down harder. She took a few steps forward before a shrill pained inhuman scream rippled through the trees, followed by a flash of lighting. Pearl turned around and looked into the distance and screamed, followed by Garnets and Amethysts look of shock and disbelief. Peridot and Connie turned their head’s only to see what was so terrifying too. Only to do the exact same thing.

The beast was taller than white diamond. Large crystalline tusks grew from its mouth, and larger horns grew from its temple’s. Spines grew from its head all down its large muscular neck down to the start of what must have been its body. Its sharp jaws opened and released a thunderous roar. Lightning flashed behind it, showing its body in more detail for a split second. Seeing the start of its arms. And the thick armored plates running down its body. 

All the gems stared in horror as the beast turned its large head, diamond shaped neon pink irises glowed through the dark, rainy sky. It fidgeted, as it continued to push itself up. crushing a large chunk of the forest. Garnet jumped for Connie and Peridot as trees were uprooted, slid and rippled across the forest from the movement of the creatures tail.

“What is that thing!” Peridot shouted, “and where did it come from!” Garnet just shook her head, eventually pushing her glasses up. Viewing the future. And saw the one answer to that question. Pearl and Amethyst ran over to check on the two gems and human as Garnet replied. 

“It’s Steven.”


	2. Whispers...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven: *Running away from the crowd of humans trying to get'em*  
> Fandom: *Rabid snarling and screaming as they try and corner him into the therapy office*
> 
> \- - -  
> No editor, just me... a high school student... fun right?
> 
> Sorry for any errors, or squat. BUT HERE YAH GO!

Steven awoke with a gasp, looking around his room frantically. Calming down, sighing. His head, mostly around his temples, thudded with pain. He reached for his phone, only to see it wasn’t there. He got up and instantly collapsed. 

Looking at his bed, he saw his phone. On the floor… beside his bed…? He reached and grabbed it, turning it on, the bright screen making his head ache 10x's worse and making himself wince before his eyes acclimated to the brightness. The dark numbers shone out.    
  


11:12 pm

‘ _ Ok, that's fine. _ ’ Steven said as he stood up, his clothing from yesterday was still on. ‘ _ Must have fallen asleep as soon as I got home… _ ’ A shiver rattled up his spine as he yawned, ‘ _ I’ll… I’ll just try and go back to sleep… I guess… _ ’ 

He stood back up, and steadied his spinning vision, but his eyes caught something. He shook it off, only for his eyes to focus on his TV. And the pure white thing on top of it. A white butterfly just fluttered its thin fragile wings, before it seemed to vanish after he blinked. He sighed and shook his head, rubbing it before looking out the window, and glass sliding door. 

It was just butterflies. A couple dozen, resting on the window as rain fell lightly outside, distant sounds of thunder flashing in the sky. Steven stepped back only for his staircase to start rattling, he looked over as thousands of butterflies erupted from the staircase. 

A figure appeared in the swarm of butterflies, bright pink diamond shaped eyes glowed from the mass of white. Steven fell back onto the wall. Closing his eyes, tightly. 

Covering his temples with his hands as a searing pain seemed to pulse from them, a phantom pain pulsing from his Navel. His breathing increased highly. 

His lungs felt like something was crushing them, and his heart was hammering against his chest. His sides seemed to pulse with pure agony, along with his back and temples. images rolling through his mind like a slideshow on x10 speed. 

It all stopped as Steven felt a pressure on his leg. Opening his eyes he felt swear on his forehead, seeing cat Steven on the floor licking his left leg. Small nip marks seemed to also be there, but they didn’t hurt. At least, not more than his temples. The faint taps of rain in the background a new sound to him.

“Oh… h-hey Cat Steven… woke you up?” The cat mewled, rubbing his head against Stevens leg. The warm fuzz on his head tickled against his pant leg. “Sorry… Didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

The cat mewled louder, seeming to tell Steven ‘ _ I don’t care, are you ok? _ ’ That's what everyone seemed to ask him, and he was kind of tired of it.

He didn’t care if he was ok, he was fine. He always was. He stood up, only to slide back down on the wall. His right leg hurt so bad, like thousands of tiny needles struck him in the nerves. Steven looked down, and pulled up his right pant leg and saw it.

Blood 

Blood smeared on his leg, as the liquid seemed to come from a purple vine-like vein that coiled around his leg, his foot was clawing up the floor, as his toes looked like that of a cats, claws ejected and digging into the floor, his foot was all purple, the colour seemed to leak from the vein. 

Blood dripped from some parts on his right leg where the vein seemed to have lots of pressure. But cat Steven paid it no mind as he licked Stevens hand.

Steven pulled up his black shirt and looked at his gem, purple veins seemed to be growing around it, like a virus they spread throughout his body. Not quite reaching his arms, or neck. 

Looking at his leg he kind of thought it looked like rose brambles, but he forced that thought down as he forced himself up.

Cat Steven yowled, like telling him to stop. He needed to rest, he needed the gems. He needed people. ‘ _ You only won the fight because you fused, you can’t do anything without it. _ ’ echoed through his head. He could do this himself, he just needed to get away from the gems.

He forced his right leg to move as he grabbed his hoodie from his desk. pain seemed to crush his leg as if the vein was constricting. 

But he ignored it, as he limped down the stairs. Bursting out of his front door, not noticing the wild haired gem in the kitchen. Or the panicked look on her face. Rain pouring down on his body as soon as he opened the door, he just ran. Not knowing where to go.

Once he hit the sand, his leg pain stopped when the cold rain cooled it down. Not caring or even realizing he had forgotten his shoes...

_ He _

_ Just _

**_RAN_ **

\- - -

Present

Steven was trapped in his thoughts, emotions, and images poured over him. His mind was overflowing, like a toy bucket in a storm. Butterflies circled overhead like vultures. Emotions flowed over him. Distorting his memories and actions. Trapping him inside the mindscape, the pure white butterflies twirled around his crumpled form like a cyclone. 

Steven looked up only to be met face to face with his human and gem halves. Both silent as they snapped in half, bursting into butterflies. The butterflies all dove, collapsing the beautiful colours of the once pastel mindscape. The area around him became muted and dark. White butterflies swarming his pained body.

The butterflies seemed to whisper straight into his mind, screaming and shouting; ‘ _we don’t need you!_ ’ ‘ _They don’t need you!_ ’ ‘ _you’ve only caused problems_ ’ ‘ ** _Why are you still here!?_** ’ ‘ ** _She’s not gone, you're still here!_** ’ ‘ ** _YOU CAN’T ESCAPE!_** ’ reminded him of the gem shards in the clusters voices, which seemed cracked. And mixed together, constantly overlapping one another. 

The white masses formed into large figures, white, blue and yellow diamond, Jasper, Bluebird, Eyeball, Aqua marine, the other three Rubies, the rose quartz's, Cactus Steven, Lar’s, the corrupted gems, Bismuth and so, so many more. 

The largest was Pink Diamond, and Rose, but it wasn’t them, it was an amalgamation of them. Limb’s twisted and bent into one another. Looking like forming shards, but with detail. Their eyes pierced through his mind. A true monster like he saw her.

All of the figures shattered him, he wanted to scream, shout apologies. He was truly sorry, he hadn't meant to hurt any of them. 

He never wanted to, right?   
  


_ He had tried to help them?  _

**_Hadn’t he?_ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_HADN’T HE??_

His thoughts all stopped when only six figures stood alone, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, Pearl and Connie. All walking away. Steven reached out, shouted, his voice raw and his throat scratchy, “Come back! Please!” but they didn’t react. They didn’t care. His eyes opened wider the figures cracked and shattered, more butterflies erupting from the figures. 

He curled up on the floor, curling around himself. Gripping onto his gem, which was pulsing and burning into his body. He was surprised that it had not burned through his weak human skin.

The ground shuddered slightly and he propped himself up with his hand, his head turned as a towering tarrasque esk, titanic creature came into view. Large horns adorned its head like a thorny crown. Sclera’s like pools of tar, and diamond iris’s, a bright neon pink. Piercing through Stevens mind. 

But it seemed to be comforting instead of painful.

All the pain seemed to sizzle out… But it was still there as a phantom, faintly affecting him.

‘ _ why? _ ’

The beast lowered its head. Its six limbs stepped forward only to stare at Steven in the eyes. The boy was in too much pain and shock to react reasonably, so he just grabbed onto the beast. Holding it tightly. 

Whispering words of apology, words of sorrow, barely audible. His throat seemed to be ripped apart, but the creature responded with a quiet ‘murr’ and blinked sadly, the butterflies fading from the tarrasque’s body. Leaving Steven alone with the creature, Steven felt its nose twitch. 

The creature licked him gently as a sob wracking his body. Tears still pouring down his face. Still mumbling sad words. Until the creature softly picked up Steven, the world was still dark as the creature wrapped around Steven, it seemed comforting. It kept the butterflies away, it kept him ok. So he accepted it. His gem didn’t hurt anymore, almost as if it wasn’t there anymore. But it was. 

It was calm

_ It was warm _

**_It was safe_ **

**_HE WAS FINALLY DONE_ **

\- - -

A flash of lightning woke Steven from darkness. His mind was fuzzy, like walking through mud. But slightly clearer. He rose up from the ground, unaware of the destruction his large body caused. The large armored plates moved along with him, the muscular body unaware of the heavy armor covering their body. 

His body was sore as he tried to lift himself up.

A thunderous groan came from his jaws, as he turned his head. Fidgeted his body. Now standing, his six limbs stretched. He moved and looked around, only to see a figure in the middle of the dark storm. A thin figure, suspended in the large with large droplets of water.

Steven stepped forward, curious, but the figure fluttered backwards. Like a small bird. ‘ _ You scared them. _ ’ Steven stopped and lowered his head, getting closer to the smaller figure slowly. Who his mind said it recognized, but he was just unsure how he recognized it. Until the figure spoke. 

\- - -

Lapis starred in pure fear, and slight awe, as the large creature moved closer, its head now down to her eye level. “U-uh.. hello?” The creature's eyes widened, and it seemed to rumble its throat. Almost like Pumpkins coo. 

Lapis fluttered forward slowly, trying to not spook the large pink creature. Not that she could, like this thing was probably bigger than white diamond, but still. “Who are you?”  _ ‘What are you?’  _ followed closely in her mind.

Its narrow bright pink diamond eyes followed her as she opened her hand, and held it out. The creature moved its nose closer, and pressed it lightly against her hand. She relaxed and rested her hand on the creature's nose. A heavy breath came from it, as she felt the movement of its nostrils. 

‘ _ Not a Gem, we don’t exactly breathe… _ ’ Lapis looked at the creature, then asked out loud. “Did Steven create you?”

Lapis watched the creatures eyes as they softened, now filled with more confusion, pain and maybe.. happiness? She caught something, looking up. On the creature's horn was a familiar black and yellowed star emblem shirt, and the bright pink hoodie too... Which were plastered to the horn from the rain, her head connected the dots instantly, 

“Steven?” 

\- - -

Garnet held Connie and Peridot as they ran. Picking up Pearl and Amethyst too. Clearing the wave of mud, trees and discarded plants from the ground. 

“Garnet, let me go! I need to help Steven!” Pearl said, trying to squirm out of the fusion’s grip. But she held tightly until they got to higher ground. 

Connie watched as a thin figure rested against Stevens nose, the large creature seemed less stiff now. All the tension seemed to leave its body. Pearls squirming was stopped as the creature suddenly seemed to panic.

A loud shrill, roar ruptured the air. Causing the shape to move back. And Steven to heavily reverse. Turning and running, destroying so much in his path. Causing the earth to shake heavily. 

The figure, Lapis, seemed to flutter after it before turning to the path of destruction, then towards Connie and the others. 

\- - -

The group met by the lighthouse, the distant shape of Steven seemed to be resting on top of a distant hillscape. Watching them from the distance. Like a cat watching a dog from a window. Just being cautious. ‘ _ If it wasn’t such a terrifying situation, that would be adorable. _ ’ Connie thought as the corrupted creature continued to stare.

Pulling out her phone, which SOMEHOW wasn’t soaked, she checked the time.

3:10 am

Amethyst had sped off to find Mayor Nanefua, to alert her for maybe a time for an evacuation? evacuation. Well Lapis had flown to alert Bismuth at Little Homeschool. Connie just sat on the ground, texting her parents to tell them of the situation. 

Lion had come back too, he looked nervous. Fidgeting around as Connie softly pet him. Connie looked away from her phone as the Lion looked up, seeing Garnet. 

“Alright… now we need to plan.” Garnet was sopping wet. The rain by now had lessened to a light sprinkle, “We need to contain Steven. Normally with gems we would poof them, or use the diamond essence. But, we can’t exactly poof Steven.“

“We need to calm him down, if you notice he is the size of beach city. And you know how corrupted gems act.” Lapis spoke up, “I could try again, but I think I might want to bring Connie… if that’s ok with her at least?” Connie nodded, resting the sword in the ground. 

Pearl was calming down. Bismuth was helping her after Lapis went to get her. Pearl looked so close to just stress poofing, and at this time, no one could blame her. Peridot had run off trying to figure something out in her lab at a little Homeschool. Someone, Connie couldn’t remember who, had gone to contact Lar’s.

He and Steven had been close when Steven was younger and still where to this day. So they thought it would be useful to have the pink haired young adult here.

Connie walked toward Lion and patted his back, allowing her to get on. Lapis walked over and pet Lapis on the nose. Hopping on top of the felines back, then the lion walked over to Garnet, who nodded approvingly for them to go. 

Lion then charged then did a warp roar. Lapis clung to the large cat's mane. As the lion roared again. Appearing at the foot of the mountain, right behind Steven. “Alrighty, time to go then?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... COVID-19 is a thing...and my e n t i r e school district has gone out the window...
> 
> And this entire story is kinda like a venting station for me...
> 
> So... expect more chapters pretty quickly. 
> 
> And they mAY or MaY not get even long...


	3. DISCONTINUED (Sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Some info-

I got bored of the story and I'm not as active in the fandom anymore. So I dont feel any other reason to continue.  
  
sorry.  
  
But I will be writing other fics. So stick around if you care.


End file.
